This invention relates to a pneumatic hand tool and more particularly to a pneumatic hand tool incorporating means for muffling the exhaust noise characteristic of such hand tools. Pneumatic hand tools normally incorporate a rotary vane-type motor which is driven by air pressure. When these motors exhaust directly to atmosphere, such as through radial slots incorporated in the housing, a characteristically high pitched whine results.
A number of these tools operated simultaneously can create an uncomfortable noise level. Add-on mufflers are cumbersome and generally interfere with tool operation. Attempts to pipe away exhaust gases have proven cumbersome and otherwise not totally satisfactory. To date, mufflers incorporated in the handles of the tools have not proven entirely satisfactory for either economic reasons of construction or insufficient noise reduction capability.